Shadows
by Enemesis Rogue
Summary: AU-Bruce reunites with someone from his past and Terry's life goes downhill from there.rated R for later chapters- questions will be answered as to why characters seem out of character...Disclaimer-don't own BB,not making $ off it. update after 5 reviews
1. Shadows: The beginnings of Hell

Author's Note-Will update after every three reviews, there is a lot more to go after this so please read and review, any suggestions or comments can be left in a review or in an email.

Chapter 1

'I see the way his eyes search mine. I know what he is trying to find; answers to questions, questions of my childhood and what became of it. It would be so easy for him to find out especially since he is here and will be remaining at the Wayne manor with me for the remainder of the winter break. It didn't take much persuasion for Ms. McGinnis to allow him to stay. Nevertheless the Wayne Manor is filled with so many memories floating around with the aroma of my past. I would tell him if I could, but I won't make that mistake again.

'Every time he goes out, I wonder if he will come back at all, or if he'll decide that my life, or rather the life I used to lead is right for him. He will never be as good as me, or at least I hope that he won't be. My greatness and splendor are all I have left as I carry the name, but I must admit with a great deal of despondency that Terry McGinnis is now the Bat.' Bruce Wayne started getting aggravated with the road that his train of thought was taking. He sat back down at his desk and his train of thought started up again on the same dark and narrow course. 'I was the one who fought all the criminals, trained long and hard and what did I get, nothing, not a stupid thing at all. I wasn't expecting a thank-you, but god damn it; it sure would have been appreciated. That boy is getting all the glory. But he will soon realize that that he hates what he is doing and walk away from it all. Or will he?

'I can just imagine the day he will get unveiled. People will think Terry McGinnis is, and was the legendary Batman. And who will I be? I'll be the old man for whom Terry worked. When will I, Bruce Wayne be discovered? But isn't that what I have been trying so hard to avoid, being discovered. I just wish that some unsuspecting fool would stumble upon the truth, that I am the real Batman.

'Sometimes it takes all my might not to slap the boy when I mention Poison Ivy and all he does is say, "Who? " He doesn't understand that all of us that have bore the mantle worked hard, some even died for it. Sometimes I wish that the Joker would just reappear and drown the kid in laughing gas. 

'I cared too much and let my feelings towards the kid's situation cloud my judgment about taking him in. I shouldn't even care about all the criminals that roam these god- forsaken streets. I've nothing left. Everyone I've cared for has died- died in this damn city and left me here to be old and alone. Alfred, mom, dad, everyone gone, just gone leaving me alone. I should just move on. But that was the one thing that Selena told me that I would never be able to do

'Selena I miss you beyond words. It plagues me to think that you will never know how much. You told me that night such a long time ago that I would never know how much. You told me that night so long ago that I would never amount to anything because I couldn't, or perhaps wouldn't put my parents' death behind me. But how could I? That tragic day marked my life forever. But that night, that furiously sober night that I hit you, was possibly the worst night of all nights past, present and to come. I knew the moment my hand struck your cheek that our life together was over. I lost you and our child, yes I knew, I found the pregnancy test that very night. I could have found you and our child. I could have made our marriage work but I didn't because I just had to fight crime. A great deal that has gotten me.'

Bruce's melancholy thoughts were interrupted when Terry McGinnis walked into the bat-cave already prepped in his bat-suit. He didn't want to be bothered with Terry's stupidity. As if the Gods were shining on Bruce Wayne for the very first time Terry left without a word surely to go out on his nightly patrol. At least with Terry out of the way he could return to organizing his thoughts _before_ he went crazy.

He wasn't really trying to rid Gotham of crime; he was merely trying to hurt the one person who had brought all this pain into Bruce's life. The man who never thought that 'little Brucie' could amount to anything, so it was an inevitable truth that Bruce would grow up feeling that it was his sole duty in life to prove him wrong. Yes it was Dr. Thomas Wayne that had started the vicious cycle of vengeance that would threaten to ruin everything Bruce held dear, which apparently wasn't very much. That was how Bruce viewed things anyway.

He remembered then how he had met her as Cat-woman and then had married her as Selena Kyle. All through his life he was hoping that his father would have approved of what he was doing. His entire life was being controlled by the shadow of a dead man.

He slowly got up but his body seemed to be working against him and his balance was faltering. Finally he was able to reach he bat-cave exit. The elevator slowly reached the top floor of the Wayne manor. For a brief second Bruce expected to see Alfred standing there in the kitchen but instead found no one. When Alfred had been around, everything had been easier. Bruce owed a lot to that man and knew that without him he would have gone crazy from the start.

When he had found out that Alfred had been sick for so many months and hadn't said anything to him, Bruce had been heartbroken. He was also furious and had asked Alfred why he hadn't told him about his illness which resulted weeks later in a painful death. Alfred had truthfully and simply said to Bruce that he would not have been able to handle it; truer words had never been spoken.

The funeral had been held on the Wayne manor and Alfred's family (which had been surprisingly large) came. They all wanted to speak to Bruce, but he couldn't bear to face their looks of pity. He overheard Alfred's sister Winifred cursing Bruce's name because he had been too self centered to even notice a sick, dying man. Was she right; was Bruce Wayne too self centered?

A simpler man, fighting strong doses of occasional depression would have pulled the trigger right then and there, but instead Bruce became obsessed with fighting crime, not to mention drinking. He didn't wait for criminals to strike; he felt a need to get the criminals first. He was slowly becoming a monster. Bruce would have, if Selena hadn't started on a notorious crime spree that had kept him occupied. But it was she that had kept his mind going in circles not the crimes that she committed. 

Soon they discovered each other in ways that didn't even seem possible. Selena Kyle became Bruce Wayne's and he wasn't about to let anyone hurt her. But it was that possessive nature of his that would scar him for life. She was probably better off without him. Or at least that was what Bruce had forced himself to believe in order to keep what little remained of his sanity.

Bruce stood up and as if all had been clarified made the decision to find his wife, the only thing that could fill the gap that enveloped his heart and soul. It was going to be an easy enough task, and it made Bruce feel ashamed that he had let fear dictate his actions, the one action that had even caused Selena to leave him. Now it was all a matter of obtaining a phone book.

"Got it," Bruce murmured to himself as he succeeded in finding Selena's phone number thirty minutes later. All he had to do now was pick up the nearest phone and dial the seven simple digits. 

He couldn't help but feel foolish as he felt his heart start palpitating furiously. The phone call could either secure a future relationship with Selena or sever any chances of such a thing. Bruce now held the phone in his sweaty hands, and dialed while taking long deep breaths.

By the fourth ring the suspense was becoming unbearable. It was at the fifth ring that someone finally picked up

"Hello," said a voice that slightly surprised Bruce, for it was male. It had never occurred to him that she might be with someone else. Or perhaps that was her son…their son.

"Hello, may I speak with Selena Kyle?"

"May I ask who this is?"

"Certainly, Mr. Wayne. I would be very pleased if I could speak to ms. Kyle. "

"Very well," said the male voice that now sent nervous chills up Bruce's spine. In a few seconds he would be speaking to Selena. He couldn't help but worry that he would say something completely inappropriate that would warrant a hang up on Selena's part.

"Hello. This is Selena speaking…Hello? Hello?"

"Hello"

"Bruce?" Selena said in a voice that was hardy above a whisper. In the same tone Bruce responded, "Yes, Selena it's me. Please don't hang up."

"What is wrong with you? You can't just call me, what if Kaile had picked up the phone, it's hard enough raising a child alone, without having the kid's father calling up and completely destroying the lie that you were dead" She had now had begun to sob reliving the past 17 years in her mind, feeling every heartache.

Bruce sat in his chair completely bewildered. When he finally found his voice he said, "Who, what? A daughter. A single mother, then who was that guy--"

"Bruce why have you called?" Selena interrupted Bruce. It was evident that she was still crying and feeling vulnerable, not knowing what Bruce wanted back in her life; not that she would ever let him back in.

"I called because I," Bruce hesitated knowing how pathetic his following words were going to sound. But he had to say them, because if he didn't say them now he never would. "Well, because I love you."

At first Bruce thought that perhaps thought that perhaps Selena had hung up but then he heard a sigh before she resumed the conversation. "Bruce, you can't just say that you can't. It breaks heart that now after all this damn time you would even be able to say that. I loved you once, and I admit that I still do… but that said I wouldn't take the chance of being hurt again or Kaile- not ever. I swore that, the night I left. I 'm sorry Bruce, but you'll just have to try to keep me out of your mind the same way I have tried so hard to keep you out of mine."

'But you've been in my every thought, ' he thought but didn't say aloud. It was now as that Bruce felt a tear flow down his cheek that he said, "But-no you're right Selena this was all a mistake. Thank you for making that clear. My whole life has been a mistake."

"Bruce, oh god Bruce, don't go there. I should have known that you'd resort to--"

Bruce didn't really know what had just happened or if he had really meant what he had just said; but what was done was done. He quickly hung up the phone already regretting calling in the first place.

He knew that sleep was not going to come easy tonight. When sleep finally came it was filled with horrid memories if a night mixed with the distinctiveness of dreams, which Bruce had hoped was long forgotten.

__

Bruce is sitting at his desk fixing a broken radio. It is taking him a long time to fix considering that he had built it himself. Selena appears in the doorway and proceeds to talk attracting Bruce's attention, which is evident since he turns to her giving her what would seem to be his full attention, but his hands are still tugging at wires.

"Come on Bruce, you're always talking about how you have to protect Gotham. What if we have a family? Where would that live us? Before we were married I was Cat-woman, it wasn't a lifestyle I enjoyed, but it was my life; I gave it up for you and yet you refuse to do the same for me. You haven't Bruce, Bruce it 's been a year." At that moment the radio bursts into flames. Bruce stayed right where he was not making even the slightest attempt to extinguish it. Selena walks towards the fire and continues speaking, "I still go to sleep alone hoping that when I wake you'll be in the kitchen talking with Alfred, alive."

It is now after Selena's tirade that Bruce's finds his voice to speak, "I thought that you knew that this is my life, and that that this was how our life was going to be! I can't change overnight."

__

Selena looks as if she has just been slapped beyond measure. "No, you don't get it, Tim and Dick, they all left you, and I didn't want to leave you, but you're making this way too hard. You told me why you took on the mantle, well GET OVER IT!"

__

He stands forgetting the fire so close to him and lunges himself onto Selena and with three swift, heavy punches directed at his spouse, sits back down. Selena just stares at him from the floor on which she lay feeble with a mocking smile playing at her lips, as if this has all been a stupid game.

__

Bruce feels the fire enveloping him trapping him in a flaming circle of fear of abandonment. It is now that what he has done dawned on him. He wants to reach out and beg for absolution, but the fire prevents him from doing so. He looks at Selena from amidst the fire and watches as she simply disintegrates into a pile of golden dust. A scream of defiance erupts out of nowhere and when Bruce notices that the scream belongs to him the dream dissolves. He awoke with a scream still fresh from a nightmare that has plagued him for 17 years.

Terry who had arrived ten minutes earlier hurries into the room, fearing what a scream might mean.

"Get out!" Bruce just wanted silence.

Terry started to leave when he hissed something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"What… was… it…?" It wasn't merely a question it was a command.

"I said that I wished that I could have e the man you used to be… the excuse of a man I see before me. " He added with a snarl as he then proceeded to walk out.

"No you don't, I don't even want to think of that person."

"Whatever." With that final remark Terry slammed the door. 

-Enemesis Rogue

Will update as quickly as you review, criticism is welcomed 


	2. Shadows: Giggles

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in her apartment miles away Selena was sitting at her kitchen table stroking her Burmese cat. It was about the only thing that could bring her comfort. She wondered if she should tell her daughter about what had happened; no, no she couldn't. It would be opening herself up to a flood of questions that she could not answer. There, she had made her decision. Maybe now she could go to sleep. However she first had to say goodnight to her daughter. She started to go upstairs. When Selena reached the top floor she slowly opened her daughter's door.

Kaile had been sitting on her bed, contemplating heavily on the conversation that she had heard earlier when she had picked up the phone. Could it have been true? She didn't know what to think, when suddenly a wave of exasperating coldness overwhelmed her. She was unexpectedly caught in a flutter of giggles. When she heard a knock on her door however the giggling abruptly ended.

"Hi, honey, I am going to go to bed now," Selena said when she entered the room.

"Wait, Mom, can you come over here for a sec, I want to show you something in my closet"

"Oh, ok sure honey"

Selena walked towards the closet and soon felt everything go black.

"Good-bye Mrs. Selena Wayne," said an eerie high voice, which disappeared back into the shadows.

Kaile hurried to the phone and dialed 911 as she tried to control the laughter that had seized her once again. An operator picked up the phone. Kaile didn't seem to hear it, for all she said was, "My mother just died." When she hung up the phone she collapsed to the floor and absentmindedly closed the closet with her hand.

__

Down the street a man began to giggle who couldn't and didn't want to stop. It was just too much fun.

Author's Note-

i know that charcters all seem out of character but there is a reason for that, jus be patient

again i will say that after three reviews i will update, i will also tell you now that this is the shortest chapter since usually my chapter are at least six pages,

thanks for the reviews they were very much apprecaited-thanks for the right spelling of Selina Kyle


	3. Shadows: Reunion

Chapter 3

The next day Bruce was at home sitting on his couch watching Terry read a book, which he had recommended weeks before. Bruce was actually surprised that he had taken his recommendation.

"Terry, when did you tell your mother you were returning home?" Bruce asked.

"Do you want me to go, am I too much of a nuisance for you?" Terry replied with a sneer.

Bruce just got up and left the room. He didn't know what was wrong with the boy. It had never been this hard living with the others, but those had been different times. They were all different. Something was going on in the boy's life, that much was obvious but he didn't have the patience to go digging through a graveyard to find out. Terry probably didn't want him butting in anyway. Yet something was wrong; perhaps he knew the _truth_.

Ding, dong. The familiar sound of the outside door gate stole Wayne from his thoughts. 'Who the hell could it be?' Bruce thought, 'I wasn't expecting Barbara today. Might as well see who it is'. Bruce retrieved his walking stick and headed towards the intercom.

"Who is it?" Bruce spoke gruffly into the intercom. Terry had come into view as he sat down in the nearest chair,

"Can't you guess, hee, he," Kaile stood outside the iron gates giggling in suspense as she awaited her chance to enter the castle that stood before her.

Inside Terry asked Bruce in a monotone voice, "Who is that?" 

Bruce didn't answer and instead opened the gates although he had no idea as to who it could be.

Two figures slowly made their way up to the large door. The door was slightly ajar, so the two proceeded to walk in. They were met in the hall by a very anxious dog. The dog led them to the living area.

"Hello," the lady said when she noticed Bruce Wayne and some child sitting down.

Bruce was startled and arose to his feet to greet the visitor when he saw that he in fact had two visitors. He looked over to the women who looked to be roughly around 40 and to the other girl who looked like a teenager. "To what do I owe this visit?" He asked the adult.

"I am this girl, Kaile Kyle's social worker. I have been informed that this is your child, am I correct, Mr. Wayne?"

"Well, if her mother is Selena Kyle, then yes, " Bruce was able to blurt out. As of yet Bruce had absolutely no idea what was going on. He intended to find out. If he had noticed that Terry was still in the room listening intently, he would have ordered him out, but he had bigger things on his mind.

"Can you please explain to me as to why you both are here and that she is not with her mother?"

"Oh dear," she said with a look of sincere pity.

"What, what is it?"

"I assumed that you had been informed. Please Mr. Wayne I suggest you sit down."

Bruce sat down, he grew anxious; he could feel that the horrible stench of the bad news was about to fill the room.

"When Mr. Wayne I didn't want to be one to tell you but Ms. Selena Kyle was found last night in her apartment. I'm afraid she was not found alive." Bruce was paler by the second. It couldn't be true… and yet it was.

When the social worker noticed Bruce's silence she continued by putting all the proper papers in front of him to sign. It was at this moment that Terry decided to leave the room and get a drink from the kitchen. He had enough problems without consuming himself in Bruce's.

It was in the kitchen that the gravity of the situation finally set in. Even so it wouldn't matter much to Terry that Bruce had a daughter that was his age; he wasn't about to start dating her. He wouldn't be dating anyone for a while. He couldn't risk it. He walked back to the living room. Where he saw that the social worker had come back with the girl's bags. He saw the social worker. He heard them making introductions when they noticed him in the room.

Bruce cleared his throat and said, "Kaile, this here is Terrance McGinnis," he turned to Terry and said, "Terry this is Kaile Kyle, my daughter. "

Terry looked her over and said in a brusque voice, "Nice to meet you." He then turned his attention towards Bruce and said, "Where should I put her things?"

Bruce hadn't even thought about where he going to have Kaile stay. He hadn't really thought of anything, least of all where she was going to stay. He then swiftly told Terry to let her choose her own room.

This slightly annoyed Terry but he picked up the heavy suitcases and lugged them upstairs as Kaile followed behind him. Soon enough they had arrived at a small room that looked more like a storage room then anything else. Nonetheless, that was the room that Kaile had decided, after five minutes of looking, that she wanted.

"Terry," Kaile said shyly.

"Hmm," Terry said dispassionately.

"You can call me," Terry turned swiftly dropping her bags on the floor as she felt her voice that had turned ice cold send terrifying chills up his spine. Kaile knew she had grabbed his attention so after suppressing a giggle she whispered, "Melanie," in his ear.

He looked at her and in a single moment all of his anger reached its limit but he knew enough not to mess with anyone even tenuously related to the one and only famous Bruce Wayne. Instead of striking her dead on the spot, he just turned around and went into his room to take his things. He made sure that wherever he stayed he had a suitcase with him in case of emergencies; he also kept all the money he earned within reach. He was always prepared for the worst; he had to be.

Not caring who saw him, he walked down the stairs and walked right past Bruce without a second's glance. He knew Bruce wouldn't stop him, why would Bruce even care. He was almost out the door when he heard Kaile. 

"Aren't you going to stop him? I don't know what happened to him he just stomped off looking ready to kill."

"Don't worry about it Kaile, he'll be back."

Already out the door Terry said, "Yeah, sure when you and the Joker start dating," with a sneer as he headed down the block with a lot weighing on his mind. He continued to walk and then thought for a moment that he should go say his good-byes to his family, but they weren't his family anymore, were they? 'No,' he fiercely answered himself as he recalled the conversation he had overheard a little over a week ago. It still infuriated him that his mother would disown him, just because of a few measly arguments. It wasn't that he was so enticed with the idea of living with his mother, it was that Bruce and his mother had gone behind his back and had the audacity to relinquish all parental rights to Bruce. They hadn't even told him. 'What's my name now? Terry Wayne,' Terry thought with a chuckle he couldn't repress.

He made a turn and walked steadily as he neared his past; his old gang, _his_, the one that he had created. Now the question was would they accept a traitorous leader. He hoped so; he had nowhere else to go. He had no one to turn to, but then again when had he had someone really on his side. Well, there was Melanie but she was gone now. They really could have had something. Terry stopped dead in his tracks and wondered nervously if he would see Elizabeth. Would she even want to see him? After all, of all of them, he had thought that Elizabeth would have visited him in juvenile detention, and she hadn't. No one had. He missed her; he was willing to forgive her. Maybe they'd even rekindle their romance that had gotten smashed when he was hurled down to 'juvie', as he called juvenile detention. That was quite a thought; them back together. He resumed walking, now at a faster pace. He now had someone to look forward to seeing. Elizabeth would surely welcome him. Before he knew it, he was at the entrance. He knocked in the code that he had devised himself. He heard someone near the door. This was his only chance for a home; he hoped that he wouldn't blow it.

The first thing Terry felt was an embrace like one he hadn't felt in years. When the embrace was over he was led into the main headquarters. The very same man who had embraced him seconds earlier now slammed him into a chair and tied Terry's hands to the back of it. Terry didn't protest knowing that it was all part of the procedure. A man who looked to be older then Terry by a few years appeared out of nowhere and landed a swift punch into Terry's ribs. Although outwardly Terry bore calm, albeit pained expression, his mind was racing with panic at the wheel. He knew that a beating wasn't part of the procedure. Then again things could have changed, or perhaps these people just had it in for their 'leader'. All he had to do was hold out for a few minutes and then they'd let him speak; he was sure of it.

After a few torturous blows the beating finally ceased. As a crowd formed around him Terry noticed all of his old friends, and wondered for the first time how much he had actually hurt them. He had been their constant and then he had betrayed them without a second's glance; at least that was how they probably viewed things. He realized then that he had become everything in a person that he loathed. Well, he vowed that it would end that day.

After a few cautious minutes, Terry felt it was okay for him to speak up.

"I would like to reclaim my rightful place in this family, " Terry was careful with his words and hoped that these people he had known for years would accept him back. 

It seemed to be an eternity till Jeremy, who appeared to be in command, spoke up, "McGinnis," he spat with disgust, "what makes you think that you even have a place here to reclaim. You deserted your family, and then turned against us. _We knew_."

Terry took a moment to think about had just been told to him. He had always suspected that they knew of his secret identity, after all Terry had only recruited the best and he had people there that easily could be said to be smarter then Max could ever be. He knew however, that since he had been forced some of his own people on Bruce's orders, that trust would be even harder to gain.

"You can trust me, I started this family and was an ingrate to desert it. I will do everything in my power to prove myself to you," said Terry trying not to sound as he though he was pleading. 

A smile formed on Jeremy's face. "Well Terry that's all we needed to hear. You just better not let us down, because if you do you know what'll happen you do".

Terry did nut he also knew that he what they did wouldn't matter to him but he couldn't risk being alone once more.

"Hey can you untie me now," Terry said with mock annoyance. 

"Sure," said Jeremy who now had a wide grin decorating his face.

When Terry stood up he was surprised when he heard shouts of joy at his arrival, as if he was the prodigal leader come back to lead his people. He was led into the kitchen that looked even homier then he had remembered it. 

"Hey Elizabeth, guess who's here?" It was then when he heard those five words that memories of an old girlfriend who had hadn't seen since the night before juvie. He thought he had loved her and perhaps he would try to have relationship with her, if she still had feelings for him. 

Elizabeth spun around, her brown hair doing a dance of sorts behind her, and she said, "Who?" The bowl in which she had been mixing food, fell to the floor as she laid her eyes on the love of her life, the man she always knew would return. She ran to him, and held him in an embrace. Then she abruptly took a step back, rationalizing that he had probably lost all feelings for her. Her thoughts were discarded as she was pulled into a kiss that felt more like a tornado of love that was quickly pulling her in; that only Terry knew how to give.

When lack of oxygen forced them apart they just stared at each other, and quickly took notice of the watching spectators who were just itching to find out what would happen next. Elizabeth and Terry just laughed and Terry knew he was finally home.

Although they seemed to believe in him, Terry still felt a touch out of place, and couldn't put it out of his mind until that night when they showed him to his former room, which incredibly had been left in the same condition Terry had left it a little over a year ago. He walked up to the dresser, Elizabeth in tow and noticed a picture had been turned over. He knew what the picture was and knew he shouldn't look at it but he couldn't resist. He gave in and turned the picture face up. He could feel the tears threatening to descend so in rage threw the only picture of himself and his parents he had, across the room. He didn't seem to hear the glass smashing against the wall as he slumped onto his bed. Elizabeth could see his pain and wondered what had caused it. That didn't matter though, she just had to console him for now, let him know that she would always be there for him.

"It's okay," she whispered in his ear to let him know that he didn't have to act like a hero around her. Elizabeth wondered if his days of being a hero were truly over or if he was still the Bat.

"Are you still Batman?" If Terry was surprised by the question he didn't show it but he answered truthfully, for he trusted Elizabeth.

"No, that just wasn't me."

"Thank you."

"What…why?"

"For choosing me"

They just stopped talking at that moment and laid on the bed together in silence. Although neither knew for certain of the other's virginity they knew that they weren't ready to complicate things. Terry would wait until he loved someone, and although he knew he could care deeply for Elizabeth he couldn't help thinking that it wasn't going to last. Nothing ever did with him.


	4. Shadows: Enemies

Chapter 4

Hours passed at the Wayne manor, and after dinner Bruce stood up and motioned for his daughter to do the same. They walked side by side until they stopped at Bruce's Grandfather clock. Bruce then proceeded to walk into the cave, knowing that for once he was making a right decision. A new Cat woman would emerge.

The next morning Kaile woke up in her room. She lied on her bed relaying the events that had occurred the night before. She had been shown things beyond her comprehension. It turned out that her own father was the legendary Batman; she couldn't have loved and respected him more than at that moment. He constantly praised her and commended her on her ability to learn quickly. She was no longer kept in the dark and was told everything about her family. Except about for the actual depth of the relationship between her mother and father, was she a fluke or had her parents spent loving years together until something forced them apart, she didn't know. She probably never would. 

Nothing she was told shocked her; she was just intrigued and wanted to learn more. The night before, after a lengthy history lesson she was given a tour of the bat cave.

She found out about her mother; that she had been Cat woman. All she felt about this new revelation was annoyance that her own mother hadn't been bothered to tell her. It was at that moment, a week later that she shed her first tear regarding her mother's death. One tear led to thousands more, and she sobbed and cried as Bruce's held her in a tight embrace rocking her gently. 

It was as if Bruce had always known how to be caring and compassionate but that this was the first time he had been able to express it. As though when seeing his seventeen year old daughter start to cry both their tears, a switch had been flipped and he forgot all about his self pity and could only concentrate on consoling his beautiful creature before him. Now the only bit of regret that still lingered gallingly in his mind was the abandonment of his family. The bit of information he neglected to tell Kaile about. They could have had a wonderfully fulfilling life, or so Bruce kept slating himself. He never stopped to think that that might have negated the chances of Terry and him having ever met but his 'child' had run away merely a measly four days after turning eighteen, so Bruce easily thought that he wasn't responsible for him anymore. It was apparent that the feeling she harbored towards Kaile didn't even stand a chance at ever existing for Terry, after all he was only good at being Batman, and Bruce obviously didn't think that he was that much of a Batman seeing as though he was getting so easily replaced.

Perhaps Bruce never thought about it, although you'd expect the former Batman to be devious and suspicious, but what if Terry went around telling people everything? 'Nah, he's too smart for that he knows that that would ruin all of them… but then again when had Terry ever cared about the others', Bruce began to worry as hew rehashed the previous events. 'I have to find that boy, and hope he shuts up…for Kaile's sake.'

A.N.-Since this chapter is short i am going to add in the next chapter, remember after every three reviews i will update...

-Enemesis Rogue


	5. Shadows: Questions

Chapter 5

Terry had been in his old room sitting up on his bed as he watched Elizabeth sleeping beside him. He enjoyed watching her; he couldn't find one thing wrong with her. He was worried however, worried that like every past relationship he had ever had it would undoubtedly end. Terry could feel his throat contract and a headache come on as he thought about Melanie. They had understood each other so well, but it had to end before it could even begin. He felt slightly guilty that he could sit there gazing at a woman he would protect with all his might, when he would have said the same thing about Melanie-and failed. Melanie's departure had hurt him like he thought nothing ever could. He had felt pain at his father's death, but that was a different kind of pain, it couldn't even come close in comparison. Wasn't there something wrong with that?

Elizabeth stirred and started to whimper. Terry could see that she was obviously in distress. Instinctively he bent down and kissed her forehead in attempts to ease her pain. He coaxed her out of sleep and rocked her back and forth. 

"What were you dreaming about? " Terry asked a few minutes later. 

She shook her head fervently hoping that Terry would know to back off. Elizabeth didn't want for Terry to be ashamed of her, but she feared that if he knew that he would be. 

Terry could tell that she wasn't going to say anything, but he wasn't about to let her carry the burden alone. He knew just how horrible that could feel. "C'mon," Terry said in a soothing voice, "you can tell me anything, it won't matter to me." He was relieved when he saw his last words bring a slight smile to her face.

It took a while of silence Elizabeth started to speak, "Daniel, you know Jeremy's little brother, well one night when we were going out he was drunk and he hit me, and I guess…well I haven't gotten over it yet." She had expected for Terry to leap in angrily vowing vengeance and was glad when all he did was envelope his hands in hers. "Terry, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," he spoke rather hesitantly wondering what she could possibly want to know, and if he would be able to answer.

"Why did you go?"

Terry's face set and ignoring her question he said, "Listen, Liz I have a long day tomorrow I should get my sleep. Maybe you should go. " He knew it was rude but he couldn't help it, he didn't feel up to rehashing his angst filled life story to her just her. He probably never would; he could never trust anyone enough for that. 

"Fine, we got school tomorrow anyway." He could clearly hear the hurt in her words. 

"Wait, Liz. Hold on."

"No!" she whispered in a tone that carried anger headed directly at him, "I tell you something about me, that hurts and what do you do, nothing. You. Fucking. Do Nothing."

"Wait." He stood up and met at the doorway and held her chin, "There are just some things you can't know. But don't you leave me too. You have to understand that you can't know everything, lets just enjoy this one day at a time."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, but I don't know if I can promise to never leave a guy that won't confide in me." 

Terry watched her leave. And knew at that very second that he had entered a dead-end relationship, but was too lonely to do anything about it. 

He walked over to the wall and carefully picked up the pieces of glass that had shattered earlier. He finally picked up the frame with the picture still in it and stared at it for the longest time. As much as he wanted to feel love for the family he had lost all he could feel was misery and contempt. He put the picture away, thinking for a second that perhaps one day he would regret it if he threw it away. 

He climbed back into bed, and found himself thinking deeply into the events that had brought him back to where it had all began. 

He remembered how when he had been sent to juvie he had thought that all his friends would come see him; after all he was allowed visitors. After three weeks of loneliness however he had come to accept the fact that he was truly alone. Elizabeth hadn't even visited him. His parents came once or twice but that didn't really matter considering that he doubted they came out of true concern; they probably thought that since it was the right thing to do they might as well. They treated him differently after that and watched him more carefully after he was released. It wasn't as if three months of incarceration actually left him wanting to go back to the place where he had once been deemed "Cobra" At the time all he felt was bitterness at the knowledge that no one had stood by him, or welcomed him back home. 

Soon afterwards he met up Dana and Max, everything seemed to be going as normal as things could go for Terry. But then as if in a wink of an eye he saw his world change. His father was no longer, not that he had ever been for Terry, and he donned a new persona. It was probably the biggest mistake of his life. His relationships suffered. As stupid as it may have seemed Terry felt jealous that his family loved Batman dearly for being the savior of Gotham and regarded Terry as an intrusion in their lives that was only a disturbance. 

It wasn't as if working for Bruce Wayne was easy either, but at least there he had time for himself. But of course Bruce wouldn't even let him have that. Bruce Wayne had always enjoyed the thought of a sidekick maybe he even relished at the thought of being someone's mentor, but he absolutely despised the thought of anyone taking his place and Terry knew this. It wasn't easy for him to see the old man ignore him when he asked a question. He always admonished him when he made a simple mistake. It was as if, if Terry was going to take his place he better do it perfectly. However after a while even the simplest of human beings would learn to ignore insults and just go on with life, Terry wasn't an exception. The more Terry stayed quiet though, the louder Bruce got, until one-day silence overcame him. They stopped having idle conversations; soon all they spoke of was Batman and occasionally how he was doing a lousy job at being him. 

At home things only got worse, his mother distrusted him, his brother was sick of him, and all Terry could do was think of was what a screw up he was. Then he met Melanie, and she made him feel wanted, even needed. Weeks later he left behind Dana who although made a fuss must have known it was a long time coming, and devoted all his free time to his new girlfriend. When he revealed that he was in fact Batman, she understood, rightly so considering she was Ten. They never talked about it though, they never wanted to ruin what could happen between them if they brought work into the picture; but it was always their sitting in the sidelines waiting to be put in the game. They were the best of friends but had to keep it hidden knowing that no one would approve. Terry knew that if Bruce ever got hold of the information he would use Terry to find information. Terry couldn't do that, not to someone who trusted him and whom he trusted like no one he had ever trusted before. And then she left, and he alone and useless. 

But no one would ever know about Terry's life because he had stopped trusting people, not after the betrayal that he had seen time and time again. 


	6. Shadows: Strolling the Night Skies

Chapter 6

"Bruce, am I going out today?" Kaile asked her father who was working on some last minute touch ups on her suit.

"Well, after a month of training I would suspect that you'd be ready. " He said with a smile, which looked peculiar on a face such as his. "After all we can't let all those criminals run amuck." 

With slight hesitation Kaile decided to pose the following question that had been clawing at her, "Was Terry the other Batman?"

"Yes he was, I guess it didn't mean much to him if he was willing to throw it all away. His father probably meant nothing to him," Bruce couldn't help but say this with a touch of hatred for the boy. Bruce felt the boy wouldn't amount to anything, even though he was still going to high school. Bruce knew this only because he wasn't receiving those pesky notes from school informing him of any absences. No doubt that he would soon get expelled from Hamilton High for doing another stupid thing. That however wouldn't be Bruce's problem since he didn't have to worry about him anyone and apparently neither did his mother seeing as though she and her younger son had already moved out of Gotham and into Metropolis. He needed to focus all of his attention on his daughter and help her along the way. 

"Bruce?"

"Hmm. What? " Bruce was brought back to reality as he heard his daughter 's voice.

"You just spaced out, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine. You should try the suit on."

"It's beautiful." Kaile said seeing the suit for the first time.

"It's a replica of your mother's with a few minor embellishments."

Kaile left the cave to go try it on, while Bruce was once again left alone with his thoughts. Most of them of his daughter but stray ones circling around the name that could destroy him and his newfound family: Terrance McGinnis. He had to find out where he was staying, but the boy had enough skills to keep himself out of anyone's grasp. How he was caught and sent to juvie before seemed quite impossible. As crazy as it seemed Bruce always thought that perhaps Terry had allowed himself to get caught, what Bruce could never figure out was why.

Terry had never really confided in his mentor but then again when had Bruce given him a chance to. He had stopped caring about the boy's welfare long ago, he was just another pawn that he could mold, but this pawn had gone astray and had the power to become to become a traitor as well as an adversary. 

Kaile was bright and skilled, she would make a worthy knight, but would she be able to stand up against McGinnis. After all wasn't he the one that had had to grow up in gangs and learn to defend himself, not merely because he had to but because she had always wanted to. In comparison to Terry Kaile had lived in marveled luxury. But perhaps if Bruce trained her well enough she could beat anyone that came her way, even Terrance McGinnis. 


	7. Shadows: Soulmates

Chapter 7 

He had always wanted his gang to stand for something more, for them to be more then some Jokerz who got high from stealing from an old man. He was proud to see that even without their 'fearless' leader there, they had stood up against all the odds. They had kept their standards high; they had not in one action disappointed Terry, not as a whole anyway. There were some individuals that had done some revolting things, such as Daniel. Terry watched them all closely to make sure nothing went wrong. And yet he couldn't help but think that they hadn't needed him before so why should they need him now. That wasn't to say however that he wasn't going to take his role as leader seriously, that was the only thing he had left. 

Terry was on his way to the meeting he had assembled the night before. Inside they all took their sits but as their leader he remained standing. He was actually surprised at how easily Jeremy as well as the others had welcomed him back. They were actually seemed relieved to see their trusted friend back on their side. After the meeting Terry was worried about all the supplies they would need to acquire. As it was they barely had enough to last a week. It was true that Terry had with him a substantial amount of money but as always he would keep that hidden just in case something happened and he had leave. If they all didn't get jobs though they would have to resort to stealing their supplies. It wasn't as though he couldn't do it was more along the lines that he didn't want to meet up Kaile who had surely taken on the mantle after he left. 

Many of them had quit school but they all knew that under the order of terry they would all be attending school. By the time winter break was over they were all enrolled in Hamilton High. They all did relatively well, and they teachers were surprised that Terry was actually passing his classes. It seemed as though he was setting an example for the others. The teachers didn't know what kind of relationship these new students had with Terry but he seemed to have a good influence over them. The teachers didn't have a problem with them but the teachers were another story altogether.

Terry was sitting in the cafeteria surrounded by the gang. Elizabeth who had decided to forget their quarrel although Terry hadn't was seated next to him. Terry could see Dana coming over to them with Max in tow. Since Dana had been away over the break he had never come around to officially breaking up wit her even though it was obvious. He decided upon seeing her that no time was better then to finally sever their relationship. Elizabeth just sat back knowing what was to come and hoping to get a good show. 

THWACK. It took a second for Elizabeth to realize that she had just been slapped. She certainly hadn't been expecting that and just sat next to Terry shocked by the mere audacity of the idea. Terry stood up and everyone could tell that he was fuming. Everyone backed way a few paces, not wanting to get too close top what ever was about to happen.

In a about split second Terry's hand connected with Dana's wrist and he held his grip firmly. Terry' s menacing look in his eyes transformed Dana's look of defiance into one of pure fear.

"Don't you ever touch Elizabeth in any away ever again." He looked at Dana and when she didn't say anything, said a little angrier, "Do you hear me? We're through, so don't you ever come back near me again unless you have a death wish!" It was at this moment that he let go of Dana's wrist. She instinctively rubbed her wrist and looked over at Max who wore an expression he had never seen on her before, one of befuddlement.

Max walked a little closer to Terry and when she saw him acknowledge her she said, "Terry, what's with you, this isn't you. You've changed. It thought you were my friend. You never even called me during the break, and now you show up with these people. You don't even bother saying hi to me in the hallways. No one's at your house. Did you know that Ter, huh? Your family moved, so why are _you _are you still here!!" By the time she finished her tirade she was full-blown screaming.

Terry had chosen not to interrupt her for what he wanted to say, he wanted everyone to hear and he never wanted anyone t9o forget. He had also known that his family had moved with out as much as a good-bye but he didn't care anymore because he had a new family and at any rate he could take care of himself on his own. In an even voice he said to Max, "That wasn't me Max, you've never known the real me. Wit them I can finally begin to show my true self. You of all people should know that people don't always need their parents to survive, now when you have friends who are more then even family. You know that things aren't, as they seem. " He silently wondered for a second if he even had friends of the like that he had just spoken of. It didn't matter though Terry was prepared for all that could come his way. "I used to think that you were one of the people I could really count on, but today you've proved me wrong, I was never right with Dana, even she knew that, but she felt that she had to make a spectacle of it. She deserved what she got, and no one is ever with me, is going to take crap from that slut. Now the bell is about to ring and we should all be going home, oh and Max if you haven't noticed I haven't been going out at night and it's going to stay that way."

Neither Max nor anyone else had anything else to sat to that. They were just shocked to see the easygoing prankster whom had just a month ago been kissing Dana, now with another woman and as serious as hell would be to a sinner. Nor did anyone but Max understand his last statement. She turned around to leave, Dana in tow still looking terrified from her self inflicted ordeal. 

Right before Max was out of hearing range he said to her, "Oh and Max don't try to find me, you never will."

Terry sat back down as he saw the crowd dispersing. He turned back to his gang and merely smiled. He knew why they had had expressions of befuddlement on their otherwise stoic faces; although they had seen Terry angry before, it had never reached the extent where he blew up like that. He had always been known for a fiery temper but after being away from it for so long the gang would need some time to get used to it once more. They would also need to pay attention to what were the things that made him tick. 

Abruptly the final bell rang, signaling the departure of all the students and Terry and other stood up. They simply followed him through the hallways and down the stairs in silence for they knew that this was not a good time to talk. After all there was plenty of time to talk when they all arrived at their home. They did however stop by the local grade school to pick up the rest of them that weren't old enough to get home themselves. They grumbled and groaned about this since they felt that since they were old enough to steal and fight they should be allowed to wander home on their own, but Terry stood adamant by his decision.

Elizabeth leaned into Terry and whispered, "I love you," in his ear. Terry inwardly groaned at the statement fully realizing at that moment that he would never truly be able to reciprocate her feelings for him. Before he could reply he heard the gang start teasing him. 

"Ooh, look Terry's got a girlfriend."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then…"

"Hey how about a threesome?"

"Or four"

On that last note everyone couldn't help but burst out laughing, except for Terry who had a lot on his mind. Soon however, they were in front of their home. They stepped in and a Terry plopped down on the nearest sofa and let out a deep sigh. So much had been happening and although he should be feeling the tranquility that accompanies the thought of knowing that you're surrounding by those who care for you, all he felt was the dread that this wasn't going to last. 

"Hey Cobra," Jeremy called over to Terry using the alias Terry had adopted when he started the gang for years ago, "just wanted to tell ya that I saw that jock, what's his name, oh yeah, Nelson saying he was going to pulverize ya on Monday during gym. You don't need top worry, we all know you'll show him what's' what. You don't have to hold back. "

'That's exactly it: I have to hold back. I am not going to let the past repeat itself.' Instead of voicing his true feeling, as he seldom did that, he said, "Oh, okay, but I'm not sure if Nelson's worth it."

"Listen man, you don't show him who's in charge now, then he'll do something stupid and then knowing you, you'll kill him. "

Terry chuckled and then said, "Yeah, whatever but that's on Monday, and this weekend I want to relax as much as possible." With that he got up and headed towards his room. 

An hour later Elizabeth entered Terry's dimly lit room to find him under the cover listening to music. She walked towards his bed, and tapped his shoulder. Terry, caught off guard grabbed the stranger's arm and held it tightly. When he realized whom it was he let go and said sheepishly, "Juvie will do that to you." 

After a few seconds Terry turned off the music and sat up gabbing a pen and paper.

"What's that for?" Elizabeth asked deciding to ignore the death grip he had had her in seconds before. 

"I have to start making plans, and as much as I don't want to steal we have to." 

"Why? You always said that the thrill of being in a gang was when you got to steal something."

"I still feel that way, it's just that I don't want to meet up with Gotham's newest vigilante."

"What, you don't think you can beat her?"

He sent a glare in her direction that clearly told her that that wasn't what he feared.

"Well then what is it?" Elizabeth asked with an air of impatience.

"Nothing. Just drop it."

"Fine, whatever, but he's afraid of you."

"What?" Terry asked with skepticism weighing heavily on his voice. 

"Well think about it, you could ruin him and whoever is close to him, just by telling people who Batman is."

"Listen, Liz I have to get going with these plans so you know I'll see you tomorrow."

" 'Kay, see ya."

Terry lied back down on his bed and felt relieved once again that he was alone. He tried to think of a good plan that could be accomplished quickly but all of his thoughts reverted to Max. He couldn't forget the look of shock she had possessed when he told her how he really felt. Max had always been a friend to Terry and Batman, but he she had never been friends with Cobra. Therefore she didn't really know him. He felt it was such a great pity that she would never be able to fully accept him. After all, she had shot him looks of disgust when he had returned from his sentence at juvie. It had taken weeks for her to even say hello to him again and even then it had only been because she thought he had been on the straight and narrow. He had been and it was quickly driving him insane. When it had started Terry hadn't been looking to start a gang, he wanted a family. He would get one, even if that meant living in an abandoned apartment. He knew that most gang members never made their membership known; always living like the perfect student, but Terry was different he had formed his new family so that he wouldn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't. As the leader he was always lenient and let it be a democracy when it came to things like deciding the rules. That way no one would ever feel the need to leave. No one ever had, well except Terry, a fact that still made him feel guilty.

He had felt so worthless and wound up for deserting his family, but more so at the thought that he himself had abandoned once more. Then he met Bruce and was given a way to exert all of his energy. He had been grateful for it at the time but then he thought how much of a loser he must have been that he needed to be Batman to feel good. Gliding over Gotham at night had slowly been killing him. It had started out, as a way to avenge his father's death but soon became torture that came in the form of a bat. He began to think that it wouldn't have mattered to his father; nothing he had ever done was good enough, he was and would always be seen as worthless, no matter what he did. One thing was for sure; Terry was tired of being hated while Gotham loved Batman. 

Thinking at the time that he would run away from it all, he met up once more with Ten. Soon she had been told his nightly identity, so there weren't any real secrets between them. Melanie had been everything he had yearned for rolled into one beautiful sexy bundle. He could still remember their first night together, and then how hurt he had been when he found out that she was being arrested as Ten. Bruce had always thought that it was that Terry had been torn between good and evil, and in a way he was right…in a way. He would have runaway with her, had she not gotten caught. When she was later released he saw another side of her, she didn't feel the thrill when she was out with her family. All she felt was guilt because she knew that what she was doing was wrong and wanted so desperately to be 'good'. He knew then that they, as a couple would never work, but that as friends they were absolutely great. And then she was gone. It had hurt more then when his own father had died. He knew that that just wasn't right. His father should have meant more to Terry then some girl, even if that girl had meant the world to him and had known him better then anyone else. However, Terry's father and him had never really known each other. They would never have really understood each other. Melanie and him had known every detail about each other, and had never been ashamed of their faults when with each other. She had made everything bearable, and now once again he would probably end up alone, without Melanie around to help him pick up the pieces. 

a.n. after three reviews i will update, hope you enjoyed this installation

-enemesis rogue

-sorry for all the mistakes, my spellcheck is not working properly, as soon as I can I will repost these chapters without these mistakes.


	8. Shadows: First Night Out

Chapter 8

"All done," Bruce had just finished up a final touch on the Cat suit. He couldn't help but feel proud that his own daughter would be patrolling the nights. "Tonight's a slow night, so it should be easy, but if anything does happen don't hesitate, just stop them. Then leave them secured for the police to find."

"Come on Bruce, I did great in the stimulations, you said so yourself."

"Well you're right, I just hope that you are indeed ready for this. You do feel ready, right? "

"Yes Bruce," she said before she placed a kiss on her father's cheek. "I'll be off then, see you tonight." With that final note she left to start her patrol. She could hardly wait.

Perhaps she would run into Terry. After their first encounter she had thought him to be a bit peculiar. He had stormed out and he had never come back, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But he was also confused as to why he had rushed out in the first place. Bruce certainly hadn't felt the need to mention it.

She knew all about him actually. Ever since Bruce had given her complete access to the Bat computer she had been using it whenever she had the opportunity. She couldn't believe the large file she found under the name McGinnis, Terrance. It wasn't anything useful though, only tidbits about his grades and police records. None of those things were particularly interesting to her. She did find out that Terry was going to Hamilton High, but it wasn't as if she could benefit from that fact, considering that Bruce was home schooling her. She also knew her father well enough after two months month that that he wouldn't reveal anything about Terry. She didn't even know why she herself was so anxious to find out everything she could about him. 

Kaile was now on the roof ready to descend into the clouds. This was sure to be exhilarating. Her troubling thoughts left her as she glided through the skies. This was the life that she was meant to live, catching the bad guys, making her father proud.

She would settle for nothing else.

She had been out for ten minutes and nothing had yet to catch her attention. 

"See anything interesting?"

Shocked to hear her father's voice coming in through the audio system it took her a few seconds before she responded. "Oh, no not really. Do you see anything? "

"No. If you want you can return."

"Yeah I think that I should. I'm gonna change and take in the sights."

"Come hear to change, we can't risk anything."

"Sure be right there."

Kaile headed back home, and decided that when she ventured out once more she would search for Terry. She wanted to make sure he didn't do anything wrong and she also had a feeling that they could become good friends.


	9. Shadows: When Times Get Rough

Chapter 9

Terry was in his room, going over the plans when he heard an abrupt knock at his door. The knock grew more persistent, but Terry was already preoccupied and didn't want any interruptions, but he also had a feeling that this person wasn't going to go away.

"Come in already," Terry said with irritation. The door buckled open and was slammed aside. 'Michael' Although Terry was sincerely surprised to see Michael in his room, especially since he hadn't seen Michael since his advent, he made sure not to let Michael see his shock. 

"Hey, Michael, long time no see," Terry said in his usual cocky banter.

In a swift motion, Michael had Terry pinned up the wall. "Hey yourself, you bastard." It was at this moment that Terry started to fret; he had never before seen a look of pure disgust and hatred directed at him… well not from anyone that Terry gave a damn about. 

"Come on Mike, it's me Terry 'member," Terry was getting worried in the slightest that he would soon pass out if Michael didn't let go of him.

"Oh yeah I remember, I just thought that maybe you forgot who the hell you are. Huh, do you know who you are? The Terry I knew would have made me proud to call him Cobra, and you are not he. " With that final remark Michael threw Terry onto the other side of the room. He landed right where he had thrown his photograph two months earlier.

After regaining his equanimity he calmly walked over to Michael and in an equally calm voice said, "What the fuck is your problem, since when do you push me around? Where have you been anyway, I haven't seen your face around here?"

Although Michael still had clenched fists he remained sitting on the bed as he said, "Terry, c'mon I've been gone three months and when I come back all I hear is 'guess who's here? Terry you got everyone riled up. Ok maybe some of them are too young to know what you did to us, but I've been here as long as you. For God's sake Terry, you and me, we made this place together. We were best friends and then you left, you didn't tell where you were. Next thing we know you're turning us all in, because you got up one morning and decided to become the fucking Bat. I mean who the hell does that? Since when did you need to go someplace else to feel accepted? You had a family right here? "

"Fuck you!" Terry said it barely above a whisper but the force it was said with was enough to make a grown man tremble. Terry let the room slamming the door in the process. Terry walked towards the main room, when he heard another slam. He assumed that Michael was right behind him, but he was too out it to even care.

He was already well into the main room when he noticed that it was very crowded, he didn't even give Elizabeth a second's glance when he noticed her. He just kept on walking. All if a sudden he was spun around and sent crashing down to the floor. Through the sudden pounding in his head, Terry could hardly hear Elizabeth's cries as he lie on the floor all he could really hear was Michael's sudden proclamation.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Why would you allow him in here after how he betrayed us? Did you people forget? He was the fucking Bat? Remember the pointy-eared freak that came in here and took a couple of us down to juvie. How can you let him in here?"

"Come on," Jeremy decided to speak up, "Terry is cool with us. He knows he was wrong. He's helping us again, just like old times. "

"What makes you think that we need him?"

"Come one Mike you know things weren't great. Now we got an extra person to help carry the load. And he always had the best strategies. You can't deny that." He then turned to Terry who was still on the floor and said, "Yeah come one Ter, just tell him that the past is in the past, and that it'll stay there."

Terry stood clutching his stomach with his left hand. He knew that the next morning he would wake to find a massive amount of bruises. He turned to face Michael when he heard Elizabeth's voice above all the rest saying, "Terry, please just tell him, I don't want you to get hurt."

'What the hell does she think, that I'm this poor defenseless kid who has to apologize so he won't get hit. Well I'll show her, I'll show everyone.'

"So Terry, you gonna tell me how sorry you are."

"No." With that simple word out in the open for everyone to digest he swiftly swung a punch and took on a defensive stance. If there was one good thing that he had done while under Bruce's wing, it was to refining his fighting abilities.

"Oh, so it's a fight that you want."

"Yeah." Terry prepared himself to fight. He wasn't in a mood to play, he wasn't in a mood to fight either, but he had to. He wasn't going to look like a chicken; like Jeremy had said, "Listen man, you don't show him who's in charge now, then he'll do something stupid and then knowing you, you'll kill him." Only now he couldn't feel anything stopping him from killing the bastard that stood in front of him. Michael had gone to far. He had never wanted to turn in his own, but what could he have told Bruce, 'Sorry, but those are my friends.' That would have made things worse for them… and him.

But right now he was fighting against his best friend, his former best friend. Even though he was throwing the punches and kicks, he could still feel a nagging that wouldn't stop telling him that what he was doing was wrong. This was still family, but he just couldn't forgive Michael's comments, even if they were misinformed. He had to let him know that he was worthy of the Cobra title. Terry had no doubt in his mind that in this fight he would come to be the victor, after all he had come up against tougher opponents before.

In the one moment that Terry had foolishly let his guard down he took a punch to the stomach. That succeeded in intensifying his pain tenfold, but Terry wasn't about to back down. It was as if everything was riding on the outcome of this fight.

All he had to do was remind himself of the ludicrous remarks that Michael had made and all the rage he felt erupted in that one final blow that resulted in Michael falling to the floor in what appeared to be unconsciousness.

Terry looked around to look at the spectators for the first time since the fight and noticed that Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. He didn't even give it a thought and before he even knew where he was headed he was at his door. Inside his room he found the plans he had completed and decided to post them outside his door. A few minutes later he locked his door and sat at the foot of his bed. He took out his med kit out of his new black bag for which he had discarded his old beige one.

He carefully, albeit painfully took off his shirt and sure enough there were already three bruises forming. Like a curious and naïve child he decided to touch one of the bruises and was rewarded with a flood of pain. Terry soon got to work with the disinfectants and bandages. He couldn't help but wonder what condition Michael was in. 

After finishing up with the bandages he got up ever so slowly and walked up to his desk. He sat down and started rummaging through his belongings. He found a picture, which had a boy with riley black hair wearing shorts and a black t-shirt standing next to a taller boy who had adventure in his eyes. The latter had sleek hair and had an air of mischief about him. Terry smiled as he looked at the picture of himself and Michael, which had been taken when they were still best friends. He remembered with a smile how it had taken hours to convince him to wear black, because he feared that it would make him appear gothic. It had, but Terry had never admitted it to him. 

Terry couldn't help the way; his life could get so screwed up at the worst of moments, right when things were starting to go well. Maybe his mother had had the right idea: just stop caring. He thought he had family to go back to, but Michael had ruined his chances for that. He should just go, but then that would just be proving Michael right; that he was a coward. Well maybe he was. 

No, he wasn't about to run away, not after he had come so far. Even though he had the means to leave, he didn't want to. He had finally arrived home, it shouldn't matter that it wasn't as friendly as he remembered it. It wasn't really late, but the fight had exhausted him, and as loathe, as he was to admit it he had to say that he had become a little dependent on the suit. He turned off the lights and headed towards bed. 

It made him want to laugh at the idea of having a fight with Nelson at school the next day. He wasn't even going to wake up the next day, much less go to school. Then he remembered that the next day he had to make up a mid-term. The next day Nelson and he would most likely meet up during gym, for which they had both taken wrestling. He would have to fight since if he told Coach Letts that he was hurt he would have to answer a lot of questions. He just couldn't risk that. Meanwhile if he got hurt during the wrestling match, the wrestling itself could account for the other bruises. 

Although Terry was already in bed with the lights turned off, sleep wouldn't come easily. He lay there for the next hour or so listening to people outside talking about the fight. He never once heard Elizabeth's voice. He started wondering where she was until he heard a key jingle and someone quietly open his door. He feigned sleep but was acutely aware that Elizabeth was retrieving her pillow and sheets surely to take back to her room. When she left she left her set of his keys on his desk and closed the door behind her. Terry couldn't help but feel that, even though he knew that he didn't really love her, that this was yet another testament of how unstable and messed up his life really was. 

The next morning he woke up to hear knocking, he stood up abruptly and realized too late that the knocking was actually a pounding headache that had just intensified. 

He sat back down, and felt like he had a hangover even though to the best of his knowledge he had not had a drop of liquor the night before. Although a drink right about now would have eased Terry's mind, and he knew it as he reached into bottom drawer and retrieved a small bottle of white wine, the only type of alcohol he let enter his body. He drank just enough to quell his headache but not enough to make him appear tipsy.

He collected himself before exiting his abode and entered the bathroom and took a bath careful not to disturb the bandages. When he exited, he avoided all the stares he received and went back to his room to get his bag. While in his room he collected all of the necessary textbooks and a batch of bandages should the occasion arise.

He headed out the door, when Jeremy stopped him.

"Hey, Cobra aren't you gonna wait for us...are you leaving?" Jeremy asked looking Terry square in the eye.

"Listen to me 'cause I am not in the mood to repeat myself, I am not leaving, nor would I because of a stupid quarrel. If you want me to wait then I'll wait. Hurry up," said Terry sternly, feeling full of rage, thinking he should have had more to drink.

"Fine, just give us a minute, " Jeremy seemed unfazed by Terry's obvious irritation, but only because he knew to give Terry his space. Everyone who had ever been in the gang when Terry was there had seen their share of Terry's temper and pride, but no one had seen Terry throw punches like the one he had thrown the night before. Everyone had been informed that Terry had been the former Batman and obviously learning new fighting tactics came with the territory, but no one who had seen the fight could doubt that there was something else flaming in Terry's eyes. His eyes held a look no one had ever seen on Terry, after all Terry was the cocky leader that could always cheer them up, no matter what was happening. They just knew that something had happened to Terry, something bad.

In a matter of moments everyone was out the door, walking towards Hamilton High. No one mentioned the night before, nor did anyone tease Terry about his relationship with Elizabeth, or lack thereof. Terry noticed this and was slightly grateful that their trip to school was in silence. He was also grateful that no one had noticed his injuries, or perhaps they had, they just hadn't cared.

"Take care," Terry said as they all went separate ways heading to class. His first class that day was History. He had to take his mid-term and walked into class to find his teacher already there with his examination in hand. He took it politely and received a smile from his teacher, who like all the others had changed their opinion of him after ironically he had joined his former gang.

He couldn't help but wince when he sat down in the small chair. He was relieved when his teacher didn't take notice in the least. Soon enough the room was full of other teenagers taking naps. Terry finished quickly and was quite confident that he had passed. He could have left the moment he finished but decided against it and instead decided to take advantage of any resting time he could get.

Sooner then Terry would have liked the bell rang, which meant that it was time for Terry to head downstairs to the locker room to change for gym. Somehow he knew that the day was only going to get worse. 

In the locker room he changed in such a manner as to not allow anyone to become aware of his injuries, and as soon as he was done changing, he headed out towards the gym. As soon as he entered he was paired up with Nelson as usual for the physical. Coach Letts looked at Terry and then told everyone to give them room and step back. The others did so and waited in anticipation for a gruesome fight that was sure to come. 

Terry wasn't in the mood to play and wanted to get this over with. He quickly made his decision together math over with a few quick moves. He did so taking Nelson by surprise when in a few seconds himself on the floor unable to prop himself up. The room erupted with cheers, which Terry didn't bother acknowledging. He took his place in the crowd as the next two teenagers stepped up to fight. Terry took a moment to relax and soon found himself dozing off.

"Attention!" Coach Letts' voice resounded through the gym, and it startled Terry out of his nap. "I have an announcement," he continued, "we have a new student, just arrived today, and I thought that we should show him how it's done in wrestling. So everyone please welcome our newcomer, Michael Rhines." Terry couldn't see Coach Letts as he was sitting down while everyone else was standing, but when he heard that name his head instinctively shot up. 

"So who wants to show Rhines here how wrestling is really done. Terry could have killed the bastard who suggested him to be the one to fight, but soon enough everyone was shouting, "Terry, Terry!" Soon enough even his teacher was saying, "Yeah McGinnis, show him how it's done. "

"Sure whatever," Terry conceded, he figured that if he had beat him the night before, then surely he could do it again.

"Great McGinnis, you know the drill, shake hands then begin. "

'What the fuck ' When he finally laid his eyes on Michael he became beside himself with rage at the fact that Michael didn't even have a scratch to account for the previous night. Neither said a word to each other as they shook hands, but it was still painstakingly obvious to everyone in the room that the two teenagers had history. And with Terry, it wasn't nice history, more like world war three.

Without any notice Michael swung a punch in Terry' s direction. Terry ducked. Soon they were both fighting with all their might. All the apprehension that Terry had felt had quickly seeped out of his system. Neither one was holding an ounce of strength back. Letts was beginning to get worried that perhaps this wasn't the best idea, but neither seemed to be getting extremely hurt. He also couldn't deny that he was wondering who would be the victor.

Neither opponent was showing signs of weakness or exhaustion. Each was stubborn enough to let the fight last for hours but both also knew that there was only thirty minutes left to class Terry, however, was determined to end the fight before then. 

Suddenly Michael smirked and in a split second, sent Terry spiraling down to the floor immediately after his fist connected with Terry's bruises that had hardly started healing. As if his rage prevented him from feeling any pain he stood back up and with a look of pure odium he lunged himself onto Michael knocking him to the ground and proceeded to throw punches at him. He stopped when he heard Michael mutter a sentence. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he stopped the beating long enough to hear what his friend turned adversary was saying.

"So, Ter, guess you're making up for yesterday," he said and then added what sounded like a chuckle.

"What d'ya, mean?"

"Well, I mean you punched me, and thought I had actually given up. I mean you're lucky that Jeremy actually told me to leave you alone. You won't believe what he told me, well let me tell you, he told me that you were holding back, because he knew you and said you could kill me if you wanted to."

At that point everyone in the room, even Coach Letts was listening intently as though in a trance. 

Terry didn't even bother to hide his shock and let go of Michael. He looked at Michael and said, "I don't care what the hell you think you've changed. I came back because I was looking for a family and instead I got you. Of all the people I thought you would have understood."

Michael grabbed Terry's collar and brought him up to his face, "Don't you dare give me that crap, McGinnis. You don't even know what family is; if you did, you wouldn't have given it up."

Michael found himself on the floor pinned there by Terry who for once since the whole ordeal had a smile on his face. He looked at Michael dead in the eyes, and said, "Are you down now, or are you just pretending? Oh and by the way, don't you tell that I don't know what family is, I I abandoned you, you abandoned me first, and you know it." 

With that Terry stood up and started walking towards the exit, heading for the locker room, when Nelson showed up beside him, "Hey McGinnis that was a good fight and"

"Fuck off," and with that Terry shoved Nelson, landing him next to the bleachers. The bell rang, and the rest of the guys were walking away when Coach Letts blew his whistle signaling them all back. He looked at them square in the eye when he said, "I don't want this to leave this gym, if I hear anyone talking about this anywhere I will personally see to it that you repeat this semester. Got that?" He told them to leave but motioned for Michael to stay behind, "Hey Rhines, if you got something with McGinnis, settle it, because I don't want trouble."

"Fine Coach, I gotta go clean up."

"Hey, do you need the nurse."

"No I'm fine."

Michael walked back to find Terry had already gone. Terry was actually in the bathroom changing his bandages. He stayed in there for the next twenty minutes, wincing every once in a while when he touched his bruises which were swelling. When he finished, he resolved to go the nearby pharmacy and get more disinfectants. 

On his way to Computer class he suddenly had a thought, 'Wait, hold on a second, didn't Michael say that hi had left without telling anyone where. Didn't he know that I was in juvie, didn't everyone know? Didn't he know that my father had died? Didn't the bastard know that if I could've I would've gone back to them, but that my mother never left me out of her sight. That if I was seen in as little as a group of people that looked menacing I would have been thrown back in juvie.

'No, that's all a lie; I would have risked everything to go back to my family, so why didn't I? Oh yeah, that's right they couldn't have been bothered to visit me in juvie. That was when I really a family, but those bastards were nowhere to be found.

'Why did I even come back? Oh yeah ' cause even when times are rough and you hate your family, they're still your family. Yeah and look where it's gotten me…' 


End file.
